


You've Got Me Rockin' and a Rollin' (Rockin' and a Reelin')

by laumeidelfin



Series: Look at my Mistakes (You) [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Short Drabble, somewhat introspective, sweet and sour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laumeidelfin/pseuds/laumeidelfin
Summary: Roman doesn't think Dean's going to turn but Seth's question catches him off guard - to a point where he surprises himself





	You've Got Me Rockin' and a Rollin' (Rockin' and a Reelin')

Letting out a small sigh of frustration, Roman runs his fingers through his hair and eases himself down into the chair gently, cringing a little as he watches the meetup between Shawn, Hunter, Taker and Kane go down. It's the first time in a long time that he's not closing the show and he's thankful, because ever since earlier on in the night, he has a lot to think over, to think about. He has no doubt in his mind that Ambrose truly believes he could try and pin Roman for the title – it wouldn't be the first time he tried, or succeeded, or anything of that sort.

But it would be the first time that, if he were to do that, Roman wouldn't take it lying down, he'd react the way he said he would always react. Even if it means losing a brother, something he doesn't want to happen so soon since the real loss of a brother earlier. He's not surprised when he notices Rollins coming up to him and sitting next to him, but he is surprised at the silence that reigns between them, that Seth isn't immediately opening his mouth to ask him if he's alright, or what's wrong, or ---

"Do you think he's going to do it?" Seth's words cause him to stop his thoughts, eyes flickering up to Seth's. He doesn't see insecurities in his eyes, just curiosity, and he knows through that look alone that Seth doesn't think Dean's going to do that. Waiting a few minutes, thinking things over, Roman rubs his face and lets out another sigh.

"No," he responds, shaking his head. There's a large part of him that thinks _yes_ , if he's being honest, though he doesn't understand why, but either way, it's not something his ex _whatever_ needs to know. It's not something that Seth needs on his consciousness and it's not something Roman wants to think about when he himself is thinking about what it would feel like to slam a chair onto Seth's back, to kick him when he's down, to give Dean a dirty deeds and then a spear for once.

Letting out another small breath, Roman closes his eyes briefly, imagining what it would be like, all of the pain he's felt finally being able to be released.

"Are you thinking about it?" Roman's eyes snap open at that question, his heart pounding inside of his chest. He shouldn't be surprised that Seth's asking – he's not been acting properly this entire time, he knows – he needs to do better. Shifting closer towards the younger man, he lets out a small breath. He knows he needs to get this right, knows he needs to be one hundred percent confident and then suddenly –

He knows what he needs to do. He'll hate himself in the morning, when he's packing for Australia, but right now?

Right now, this is the only way to go.

"No," he whispers, moving closer and kissing Seth slowly, letting him accept the truth in his words, no matter how false they are. He waits for what feels like an eternity but is only seconds before Seth is kissing him back, arching into him, fisting his hair, and he knows he's in.

His heart continues to pound though and he knows, even if he does betray Seth –

The decisions aren't going to come easy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this. I wanted it posted before super show down, just in case, LOL. Apologies it was so short. I'm hoping the rest are longer.


End file.
